The Tale of the Warrors
by LadyofPixieCastle
Summary: Believe in Fairytales-they may be true. Full summary inside


**I wanted to do this after I read "Bakugan six legendary warriors RE-EDITED" it comes out ok**

**Summary:The Crimson Dragon is said to be the world's most powerful mystical being-right under God himself.**

**The rumor in the city of New Domino is that if you go to the Abandoned Shrine at exactly midnight on a full moon,you can gain limitless had tried and failed.16 year old Akiza Izinski doesn't believe in rumors or doesn't have the she cares about is the magical girl manga she's creating and her when she and three boys all take up a school challenge, they quickly understand one thing:Sometimes,fairytales aren't just "tales"**

**I also made minor changes:**

**-Akiza has glasses**

**-Luna and Leo are Crow's and Akiza's adoptive siblings**

**-Jack isn't that big of a jerk**

**-Bruno is a puppy**

**Disclaimer:I do not own 5ds.I do not own Yusei Fudo,Crow Hogan,Akiza Izinski or Jack Atlas.I do not own the rights to a Duelrunner or I do not,in any way,own Duel does.**

**But hey,a girl can dream,right?**

PROLUGE

_She made sure to fill her voice with sarcasm as she replied " I'm Sailor . !"An aura surrounded her,burning the man's hands until he was forced to let go. "Gah-What are you girl?!"He watched as the aura envolped her and she transformed_

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

The room was blurred as she thought about her 'd been captured...and then she transformed. The girl laughed to watched too much magical girl anime.

She looked at the clock-3:46 AM. Moaning,she fell back onto her pillow and went back to sleep

* * *

_"Stardust!Lend me your power for this last attack!" He nodded and shot a white blast at the girl in the black and red armor_

He opened his eyes. He felt like he'd known that girl,but from where?Anime?Real Life?

His head layed back down and let sleep take over again

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Name:Akiza Izinski,age : second-year high school student._

"Up,up,up!"My cheery little adoptive sister Luna's voice woke me up from my hazy dreamworld. "uhh"My burgandy eyes were closed as I reached out an arm for my glasses. Finding them,I slipped them on and sat up,blinking a couple of room sharpened.

Luna jumped on my bed again,"Are you up yet,sleepyhead?"

I yawned and glanced at the clock.9:06 AM

"Breakfast!"My adoptive mom smell of chocolate chip pancakes drifted favorite

"I am now"I said,throwing the covers off and swinging my feet over the side into a pair of fluffy rose-decorated slippers.

"Come on,'kiza!"Luna,so cute for a girl of barely 7,dragged me down the hall to the ,I found the table covered with presents. "Happy 16th Akiza,darling!"My adoptive mother,a french woman named Giovana,smiled as she flipped another pancake.I blinked as I sat down.I'd forgotten it was my birthday,with all the ruckus of the last year. "Happy Birthday!"Luna hugged me,crushing my windpipe in her childish joy. "Luna...AIR" I managed. The little green-haired,green-eyed cutie let go, "Sorry!"She smiled,grabbing a gift "Open this one!"

I looked at Giovana,who nodded, "Go for it-Its your day"

I smiled and turned back to Luna, "Ok!Lets rip these to shreds,sis!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Name:Yusei Fudo,age 17 :third-year high school student_

_Name:Jack Atlas,age 17 :third-year high school student_

"Yusei,get your ass up,mate"Yusei's eyes opened.

He looked up to see his roommate and best friend,Jack Atlas. "What'd you do last night to be out cold on the couch?"The blond boy asked as he sipped on his mug of coffee, as he looked down"oh wait-Duel Runner?"

"Y-yeah"Yusei yawned again and stretched,sitting up,"What time is it?"

"9:23"

"And you're awake?"asked Yusei,surprised. Jack hated getting up before on a Saterday.

"I'm going on a date with and dinner"

"You finally asked her for you,man"Jack had been tenuous about the girl he liked since they were kids,"So you'll be gone for the rest of the day?"

"Yep.I'm gonna go get ready"the boy drained the mug and set it down,leaving to his room.

Yusei sighed and got to his bare had on a black t-shirt with "Asking Alexandra"(**one of my brother's favorite bands**) on it and blue jeans. "I can go finish my runner" He decided and walked to get a pair of boots and his work apron on

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Name:Crow Hogan,age 17. Occupation:third-year high school student_

"Right hook,left jab!"Leo laughed as I launched and landed punch at our adoptive father,a buff otaku for working out named Tyron.I'd been here since I was 10 and I still hated this guy

"Nice job,Crow,you've gotten faster" Tyron complemented as I removed my sparring helmet,mouthguard and gloves. "Humph" I ignored him. I'd only gotten"faster" from 7 years of dodging sneak attacks late at night going to the bathroom,2 hour non-stop training sessons and tons of pushups/situps, "Whatever.I'm gonna go shower"

"Where are you going,Crow?" Leo asked as I threw on my jacket over my shirt and slid on a pair of worn tennis shoes, "Run"I said,knowing that would fool both of my adoptive family members for a while, "Be back later" I grabbed my wallet and pocketknife.

"By the way,what time is it?" I asked

"Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering"I grabbed my phone as well, "See you later little buddy"

…

**Fire:How does this work for a prologue?**

**Yusei:fine,fine**

**Crow:not bad**

**Akiza:why do i have glasses?**

**Fire:I don't know-I'm the author & I have the say so ,It adds a bit of flare to the story**

**Akiza:*huffs*right**

**Yusei:I kinda like the idea.**

**Akiza:*perks up*Really?**

**Fire:…ok…Anyway,honest opinion please!Please review!**

**(Uhhh!sorry for missing words!)**


End file.
